I Can't Say Our Secret
by KilllaKirika
Summary: Haruka seems to have caught a cold, but she soon has an illness which leaves her unable to speak... Inbetween those two events, her parents find out about her and Yuu's relationship... What will happen then? Rated T for yuri. Haruka x Yuu. Takes place after the series.


**Konnichiwa, minna! KilllaKirika here, with chapter one of my first Sakura Trick fanfiction! I absolutely loved Sakura Trick when it was airing in 2014, so I wanted to write something for it. I came up with this idea as just a one-shot, but then, after a while, I realized that it had potential to become so much more! Thus, it will be a three-part story. Now, keep in mind that this takes place after the anime, so Mitsuki-kaichou won't be appearing! (Sorry.) Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Trick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Haruka! Wake up!"

While there was no one else in the classroom after school one day, Yuu Sonoda was shaking her best friend and lover, Haruka Takayama, in an attempt to wake her up. Haruka had been asleep on her desk for literally the entire day, which was weird, considering that it's usually Yuu who is asleep during class. That is how Yuu knew that something had to be wrong.

Finally, Haruka began to stir. Her eyes opened, and she sat up straight, causing her head to no longer be resting within her arms. Yuu knew immediately that her suspicions were right, and that something was wrong with Haruka; her face was red and full of sweat, and her entire body was shaking.

"Oh? Yuu-chan..." Haruka said, with a rather noticably raspy voice, as soon as she saw Yuu.

"Are you okay, Haruka? Are you not feeling well?" Yuu asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Oh, I'm fine, Yuu-chan. Really, I'm okay," Haruka responded, although it was obvious that she wasn't okay. She then stood up from her desk and started walking toward Yuu, all while saying, "More importantly, Yuu-chan, there's no one around. Do you want to...?"

Haruka didn't need to finish; Yuu knew what she wanted.

"Haruka! Pl-please stop!" Yuu cried, backing away from her. "Now's not the time for a kiss!"

Haruka didn't listen, though, and after a short while, she had backed Yuu into the wall. She grabbed her shoulders and started to lean in for a kiss, but before she could, Haruka immediately turned away and broke into a coughing fit. Yuu managed to break free from her grasp because of her sudden coughing fit, but this was clearly the least of her concerns.

"Haruka, are you sure you're okay?" Yuu asked.

"I'm... fine..." Haruka managed to say inbetween coughs before she finally managed to stop.

Yuu immediately reached out and felt Haruka's forehead. After a second, she pulled away out of shock.

"You're burning up!" she cried.

"Okay, fine. You caught me, Yuu-chan. I was feeling sick this morning, but I just wanted to see you so badly," Haruka admitted. "That's why I faked being sick, and my parents believed me and let me go to school."

"Well, don't _ever_ do that again, understood?! You had me worried sick!" Yuu cried. "Come on, Haruka. Let's see if the nurse is still here."

Yuu then grabbed Haruka by the hand and started to walk with her to the nurse's office. Haruka was feeling very dizzy, but she tried to hang on for Yuu's sake. Finally, when they arrived at the nurse's office, they got lucky; the nurse was still there. She took Haruka's temperature (101.4, by the way), had her take some medicine, and called her parents to come pick her up. As much as Yuu wanted to stay with Haruka to make sure she was okay, the nurse told her to go home, so she left. Once she was out of the school building, she looked back and whispered.

"Haruka..."

The next day, Haruka didn't come to school. Before class initiated that day, some of her and Yuu's classmates, Yuzu Iizuka, Kaede Ikeno, Shizuku Minami, and Kkotone Noda, somehow knew that she knew what was up and asked her.

"Well, Haruka seemed to have caught a cold and had a fever since yesterday. I guess she wasn't allowed to leave this time," Yuu explained.

"This time?" Kotone asked.

"Yesterday, she admitted that she faked not being sick," Yuu explained once again.

"Well, that sucks. Poor Haruka," Yuzu said, feeling bad for Haruka.

"Well, at least she just has a cold," Kaede said. "...Or does she?"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Yuzu warned her angrily.

"How about we go visit her after school?" Shizuku suggested. "I could take some notes for her during class, and we could bring them over."

"Oh, Shizuku-chan, you're so generous~!" Kotone exclaimed, ruffling her cousin's hair.

"Hey, Kotone! Cut that out!" Shizuku cried, getting her to stop.

"But seriously, that's a good idea. I mean, if we do that, we'll know how she's doing, right?" Kotone asked.

Everyone agreed with her.

"So that settles it," Yuu said reluctantly. In reality, she did want to visit her, but she wanted to be alone when doing so.

Sometime later, at Haruka's house, Haruka herself had fallen asleep on the couch until she was woken up by her own sneeze. A movie seemed to have been on TV, and now, the credits were playing. Haruka sat up and looked around before remembering something.

"Now that I think about it, my parents did say something about going out to buy dinner for me..." she said quietly before sighing.

It was at that moment that she heard the doorbell ring. Haruka then ran over and opened the front door to see who it was, and she saw Yuu, Yuzu, Kaede, Shizuku, and Kotone standing before her. Shizuku had a notebook in her hands, presumably the one that she was taking Haruka's notes in.

"Yuu-chan! Everyone," Haruka greeted right before coughing.

"Haruka, you shouldn't be up right now! Come on, let's go back to bed," Yuu told her.

After a while, Haruka was lying in bed, and her friends were sitting on the floor beside her. Shizuku had placed the notebook she had been holding on Haruka's desk.

"So, Haruka, how are you feeling?" Yuzu asked.

"Still feverish," Haruka replied. "It might be a while before I can go back to school, but don't worry! I'll be fine!"

"Where are your parents?" Kotone asked.

"They said something about going to the convenience store and buying dinner," Haruka replied.

"I don't think they should be leaving their sick daughter alone, especially since she lied to them about being well," Shizuku pointed out.

Yuu, Yuzu, Kaede, and Kotone all agreed with her.

"Wah! Shizuku-chan, why do you have to be so mean~?" Haruka whined.

"Hey, just stating the facts," Shizuku answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"We're home, Haruka!"

That was Haruka's mom, who had just arrived home, alongside Haruka's dad.

"Oh? Haruka, you had company over?"

Haruka's parents had noticed the five extra pairs of shoes on the floor by the entrance. Yuzu, Kaede, Shizuku, and Kotone left the room to introduce themselves to them, leaving Haruka and Yu alone. This was an awkward moment, until...

"Yuu-chan, do you want to finish?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm? Finish what?" Yuu asked.

Suddenly, Haruka grabbed Yuu's hand and pulled her onto the bed, causing her to stumble as she fell onto the bed with her.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, do you mind catching my cold?" Haruka asked.

Yuu tried to answer, but before she could, her lips had made contact with Haruka's. She didn't bother to struggle; after all, this was one of those many kisses they would share. How could she refuse?

They let go when Haruka had to cough. That was when they both realized that Yuzu, Kaede, Shizuku, and Kotone were watching them the whole time. Not only them, but Haruka's parents were there, too, and all of them - well, except Kaede - had looks of shock on their faces.

"What...the hell...is this...?" Haruka's father asked, clearly irritated.

"Uh...so...yeah... we've gotta go... See ya!" a panicked Yuzu said.

Just seconds later, she, Kaede, Shizuku, and Kotone were out of the house and walking to their own respective homes, in disbelief to what they just saw. They left Haruka, Haruka's parents, and Yuu alone, and things were rather... _awkward_ between them.

"...Oh, is it that time already? I've gotta get going, too!" Yuu said, running out at that exact moment.

"Ah, wait! Yuu-!" Haruka tried to yell, but instead, she erupted into a harsh coughing fit.

"Haruka!" her parents cired, rushing over to her.

After Haruka had calmed down, her father spoke to her.

"Look, Haruka. As much as your mother and I would like to know what we just saw, you can explain later. Just get some rest."

Haruka said nothing. She just nodded, and her parents left the room. Once they were gone, she sighed... at least, she tried to, but she noticed that no noise came out of her mouth. She then tried to say something - anything, really - but no words came out.

 _Oh no,_ Haruka thought out of shock. _Did I just lose my voice?!_

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DUN! Haruka has lost her voice! What does this mean? How will it affect her and Yuu? Please look forward to part 2 of 3~! KilllaKirika, signing out to do some Physics homework! Boo, Physics. -3-**


End file.
